


Push

by Insanitydonewell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spicy, nice use of kagune, shirokane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has Kaneki move in with him after having nowhere to go. He doesn't expect this turn of events.</p><p>Updated ending as of 2/3/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHangedMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/gifts).



It wasn’t really surprising that he was in this situation.

Well, he obviously didn’t expect it to be happening right then, but in hindsight, he really should’ve seen this coming.  
Though Hide did think that it would take longer than a week for the tension between them to reach a breaking point.  
But instead of focusing on the past, he was more focused on the present.

The present being, him being pinned on the ground by his best friend.

He stared up at Kaneki, blinking owlishly, unsure of what to say. He’d only come through the door a few minutes before, just to immediately get tackled to the ground without a word. He could already feel bruises forming where he hit the ground, but he wasn’t really in a position to be thinking about that right then.

“Kaneki…?” He tried moving his arms a little bit, regretting it as soon as he felt the ghoul’s grip tighten.  
Kaneki started down at Hide coldly, despite feeling anything but. He’d moved in with Hide the week before at his insistence, and was kind of regretting that he let himself get into this situation; it was bad enough that he almost ate Hide at one point, he didn’t need to add jumping him to the list of problematic things he put him through.

And yet, here he was.

He stayed still between Hide’s legs, bringing his kagune out to grab his ankles, pulling them away from his body. It was at that point that he could see Hide start to panic, not that he could blame him.  
In an attempt the calm him down, he moved his hands from Hide’s wrists, to his hands. Lacing their fingers together, he hoped that the gesture would help get his point across better. He didn’t exactly expect for hide to be more confused than ever. He dropped his head with a sigh, and looked to the side, chewing his lip for a moment. He looked at Hide out of the corner of his eye, before shaking his head, and turning back to him.  
Hide felt the kagune around his ankle constrict slightly, before Kaneki leaned in to kiss him. He froze immediately, completely thrown off.

He had to be imagining this.

There was no way that Kaneki could’ve realized how he felt…

But he must have.

Why else would he be doing this?

Hide squeezed Kaneki’s hands, and followed him for a moment as he pulled off him. He looked into his eyes, noticing that his kakugan was showing. He didn’t know whether to be worried or not, and the blank stare he was getting wasn’t doing much to make him feel better. They stared at each other for a moment and Hide decided to try getting Kaneki’s attention again.

“Kaneki.” He went for a no nonsense tone of voice, impressing himself by how steady he was able to sound. Kaneki cocked his head to the side, looking down at him almost curiously.  
“What are you doing?” His brow creased, showing how annoyed he was starting to feel. He noticed that he wasn’t alone there. Kaneki blew some hair out of face, rolling his eyes. “I’m kissing you.” Hide groaned, looking up, and bringing his head back to gently hit it against the floor in frustration. Kaneki licked his lips at the sight of his exposed throat, and couldn’t help but move forward quickly to latch his teeth onto Hide’s throat. He moaned quietly at the feeling of his skin under his teeth, and the way he felt Hide start to shake under him.

Hide meanwhile, was definitely beginning to panic.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kaneki… It was just that he didn’t necessarily trust his ghoul side as much as he should’ve at this point. He thought that he deserved some room for doubt in light of probably being literally inches from death.  
He just wasn’t expecting Kaneki to start sucking his neck. Hide couldn’t help the shiver that went down his back then, making him gasp out. He squeezed Kaneki’s hands again, and the ghoul responded by tracing his tongue up the side of his neck, reaching under his ear, where he kissed him briefly. Hide tried to move in again, getting a laugh for his trouble. Kaneki released his hands long enough for him to pull his jacket up and over his head before pulling Hide up to straddle his waist as he kissed him again.  
Hide was surprisingly accommodating then, putting his arms around Kaneki’s neck, biting his lower lip, and pressing up against his chest. Kaneki kept his hands firmly on Hide’s hips, keeping him still with a tight grip. Gradually, he had his kagune move up Hide’s legs, to wind around his thighs, pulling them apart little by little as he pulled his hips down. He paused for a minute, moving to Hide’s neck again.

Now that the fear was mostly gone, he could probably really start to enjoy this. He stayed fully seated in Kaneki’s lap, biting his lip as he felt a hand go under his shirt to rest on his side. Kaneki rubbed up and down his side, biting surprisingly gently for how he was feeling then. Hearing how erratically Hide was breathing in his ear was driving him crazy, and he almost thought about sinking his teeth in.

Almost.

Instead, he gave Hide’s neck a break, and pecked him on the mouth, before pressing their mouths together, and running his tongue over Hide’s bottom lip. As he worked his mouth open, Kaneki closed his eyes and put his hands on his shoulders, sliding them down to grab the collar of Hide’s shirt, ripping it clean off. Hide paused as he heard the ripping sound, and backed away in time to have what was left of his shirt pushed over his shoulders, and his back shoved back down to the ground.  
He put his hands on Kaneki’s shoulders as he went back to kiss him again, ready to complain about his shirt, forgetting just how easy it was for Kaneki to overpower him, which he wasted no time in doing.  
“W-wait-” He mumbled against Kaneki’s mouth, “Th-this is too-” He sighed through his nose as Kaneki turned his face back in his direction, silencing any arguments.

He squirmed under him, feeling progressively more apprehensive about the situation. It wasn’t exactly hard to tell that Kaneki had gotten significantly more aggressive after his fight with Jason, but he didn’t think this was one of the ways he would exhibit it… Not that he knew whether this was Kaneki acting on his own, or some ghoulish instinct pushing him in this direction.

Either way, he filed this under too much, too fast.

He pushed against Kaneki’s shoulders, trying to get a word in, just to get an angry sigh in response. Kaneki looked down at a flushed and shaking Hide, tightening and relaxing his Kagune around his thighs.

“What?”

Hide covered his eyes, and Kaneki put his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath, deciding that being hostile wouldn’t be a good way to get to his end goal this evening.

“Hide…?”

No response.

Kaneki narrowed his eyes, feeling less patient than he should have. He pulled his shirt over his head, and dropped it to the side, before grabbing Hide’s hands and holding them down again. He chose to ignore worried look on his face, opting to start kissing him again while he worked on Hide’s belt. Hide fidgeted under him again, trying to push him off, but getting nowhere. He unzipped his jeans, and released his legs to work them off.  
He tossed them to the side, and sat up to unbuckle his own belt. Hide sat up on his elbows, and looked up at him pleadingly.

“Kaneki.”

He looked down at Hide, and raised his eyebrow

“Now you want to say something?”

“This is…this is going too fast.”

“I wouldn’t say so.”

Hide chewed his lip for a second, trying to ignore how threatening his best friend was looking then.

“I would.”

They stared at each other for a minute, with Hide feeling more vulnerable by the second. Kaneki looked at him in a way that made him small, and he didn’t like the feeling, especially knowing that if he wanted to, he could kill him.

Not that he would.

Hide at least trusted him that much.

He wasn’t sure how much he could trust Kaneki in other ways though; especially with his hand pushing him back flat against the ground, and pulling his boxers down. He groaned, and tried bringing his knees up as Kaneki grabbed him.  
He wasn’t sure whether or not to be mad at himself for being so turned on by this. On one hand, scenarios like this had woken him countless nights.  
On the other hand, this was real life and Kaneki didn’t look like he was taking no for an answer.

He felt Kaneki’s mouth on him, and that was enough to make him arch his back, and bite his lip. At this point, Hide was on a very fine line between feeling good, and feeling very afraid for his body. He clenched his fist, tensing suddenly has felt Kaneki graze his teeth along his flesh. The ghoul put his hand on his hip, and bobbed his head, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb. He pulled off him momentarily to mutter, “Relax” before mouthing up the side, and sucking at the head.  
Hide threw his head back, partly in frustration. Relax. What great advice. He shivered again, feeling Kaneki go lower, and gasped, feeling closer.  
“K-Kaneki, I-” Hide’s toes curled, and he moaned loudly, feeling Kaneki swallow around him. He covered his face again, feeling how hot it was. Kaneki wiped his chin, and smirked down at Hide, before pulling him to straddle his lap, and grab his hips.

 

He put his hands around Kaneki’s shoulders, and buried his face in his neck, shaking as he felt hands trailing up and down his back. He wasn’t sure how to feel in this situation at this point. It was feeling good, and he definitely wanted it, but he didn’t really know if he wanted it right now…

Feeling teeth on his neck again, Hide shivered and tightened his arms, choosing not to voice his concerns. Kaneki sunk his teeth in a little, more sucking gently at his skin. Hide relaxed more, focusing more on this, than Kaneki’s wandering hands. The ghoul rubbed his hands up and down Hide’s sides, then lower to grope him. He jumped when he felt fingers, and looked up at Kaneki, biting his lip. Enjoying the way Hide was starting to squirm, he leaned in to kiss him as he continued sliding his finger in and out, dropping the bottle he’d discretely acquired to the side.

Hide moaned quietly into his ear, and slapped his hand over his mouth quickly. Kaneki smirked and kept his pace, adding another finger when he heard Hide groan again. He bit his hand to try and keep quiet, though he didn’t think that there was any reason to at this point with him practically grinding on his best friend. Kaneki took this as encouragement, and pressed another finger in, using his free hand to work on his belt. Hide keened as he crooked his fingers, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember how exactly they got to this point. It was definitely all blurring together…

It wasn’t until Kaneki removed his fingers and flipped him onto his stomach that he opened his eyes, tensing as he felt hands pulling him back by his hips.

“K- I-“ He didn’t even know what to say at this point, completely at a loss for words.

“Hmm?” He heard Kaneki behind him, and shook his deciding that it didn’t matter at this point. As he felt him press against his back, he clenched his fists, feeling more than a little worried about this whole thing.

Once he finally felt it, he groaned quietly, and dropped his head. Feeling Kaneki run his hand his over his side, he bit his lip, and pressed back against him, still not sure where he was at with this. He couldn’t really deny that it felt good, but…

He sighed, dismissing the thought there, deciding not to focus on it. He was just grateful that Kaneki was being surprisingly gentle with him right then.

Kaneki sighed looking at Hide, making good use of his hands to make this as comfortable as possible. He had to admit that he wasn’t exactly considering that when he pulled Hide into this, but he knew he couldn’t _really_ enjoy this if he knew Hide was in pain.

Blowing some hair out of his face, he considered turning Hide onto his back, but feeling him now, he didn’t think it would be well received now that he was about to burst.

At least Hide was probably having a good time.

He breathed heavily, really feeling close now. Hide was down to his elbows now, not even bothering to try to stay quiet anymore. This spurred him on, and he leaned forward, pressing himself long Hide’s back to bite at his shoulder. He sunk his teeth in as gently as he could, feeling smug as he felt Hide shudder against him. He withdrew his hand, where it had been firmly placed on Hide’s dick, and put it back on his hip, getting a little rougher than he’d been.

Hide grunted as he felt Kaneki finish, and pull out, dropping onto his side, and rolling onto his back. Putting hand on his chest, he breathed heavily to try and catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Kaneki left briefly, probably to get rid of the condom, before returning to pick Hide up, and carry him to his room.

Once he was dropped onto the bed, he looked Kaneki up and down before asking, “Shouldn’t we clean up outside…?”

Kaneki shrugged, getting into bed himself. “We can just leave it until tomorrow.” His voice had a hint of finality, and it really wasn’t worth arguing about, so Hide lied back down, putting his hands over his eyes.

Looking at Hide, he couldn’t tell if he was upset or tired or what. Deciding to press his luck, he reached out and put his arm around his waist, pulling him against his chest.

“Hide?”

He uncovered his eyes hesitantly, meeting the ghoul’s gaze.

“Are you upset…?”

He knew that was a stupid question, but he couldn’t help asking. He wasn’t even sure if he felt sorry about what he did, but he knew this answer would definitely help.

Blinking in confusion, Hide looked away for a moment, before looking into his eyes again.

“I…I don’t know. I need to process.”

The air was tense, and Kaneki nodded, but brought Hide closer.

“That’s…fair.”

He knew he’d have to control himself more in the future, but at least it looked like Hide didn’t mind much…this time.

**Author's Note:**

> The end was super abrupt and there's a small chance I'll finish it...?  
> Writing smut isn't my strong suit but I was bribed. 
> 
> Also I wrote this fic before I saw this, but check it out: http://qouinette.tumblr.com/post/99749454866/yassss-do-it-do-it-ken-uhm-i-probably-didnt
> 
> 2/3/15:  
> So I finally sucked it up and finished this! It took a lot of staring at this document but it's finally done and I can get it off my computer...  
> I wrote another thousand words and I'm still pretty disappointment with this so   
> I hope you guys like the new ending


End file.
